


Squeeze

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sherlock Holmes making a move, Snogging, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Teenagers having a snog. Butt cheeks are squeezed.





	Squeeze

She squeals when he squeezes, into his mouth, against his tongue. Their eyes snap open, a second they stare with their lips still melted to each other, then they break apart. Sherlock’s eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them and his lips are red and slighty swollen. They’ve been snogging for quite a while, have done nothing  _but_ snogging for weeks. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised that he makes a move (finally!), but she really is.

He’s been so careful with her, so hesitant, that she almost expects him apologize.

 

Instead he gulps, looks at her with those ocean eyes - and squeezes again.

 

Molly bursts into a giggle, shakes her head and wraps her arms around his back, pulling his front as close to hers as she can.

“Is this the Holmes way of telling me you’re ready to create the beast with two backs?”

Sherlock snorts, as expected. He hates this term, couldn’t shut up about it for an hour after English class, and Molly particulary loves teasing him with it.

 

Again, a squeeze, this time longer, explorative. He just nods and leans down again, pressing a long, sensual kiss to her lips which is enough to charm her out of her clothes.

 

Within minutes they are both naked in her room and Sherlock just put the package of condoms on her bedside table, Molly’s eyes drinking in the soft skin and the lean muscles beneath, the lovely butt.

He turns around and pulls her close, his hand cupping her arse again, squeezing. His other hand follows.

 

“I like your butt”, he whispers against her mouth. Molly grins and grabs his cheeks in return.

“I like yours.”

They kiss, squeeze and lay down on her bed.

 

Their first time is wonderful, even the fumbling with things.

In the six months they are together, Sherlock cups her arse first whenever he is in the mood.

 

Molly is surprised that even almost 20 years later, it’s still his go-to move. She can’t help but laugh when he does it, after their first official date.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just nice to know that some of my first love is still in that hardened shell.”

 

Of course he doesn’t understand. She doesn’t explain. It’s so much more fun this way.


End file.
